Tyrannomon
|partner=Doug Duem Seiryu Leader |n1=(En:) Tyranomon''Digimon Heroes!'' |g1=Tyrannomon-species |s1=DarkTyrannomon |s2=Death Tyrannomon }} Tyrannomon is a Dinosaur Digimon whose name and design are derived from the . Digimon Adventure When Matt and Izzy find their Crests in a well outside of 's area, 's tracking system detects them and he sends Tyrannomon after them. He rampages Piximon's lair as he protects the other . Tai and return and Greymon fought and defeated him. Some others were with a bunch of Monochromon and Gazimon henchmen outside of 's pyramid and are sucked into the core of Etemon's network. A Tyrannomon briefly appears in Japan before disappearing. One is in France before the went into battle against the . Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Tyrannomon are recruitable enemies in File Island Mansion—Left. Digimon Adventure 02 Five Tyrannomon, under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings, are sent to attack the . They prove more than a match for , , and , but end up bound and defeated by and . A Tyrannomon appears in New York while several others are being herded in from Asia and across the India/China border. One Tyrannomon is a partner to one of the international DigiDestined, and it reappears to support the Japanese children during the final battle against . Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Tyrannomon are normal enemies in Ken's side of ElectoBase as well as Ryo's side of Darkness Server 2. Tyrannomon digivolves from Elecmon with a digi-egg in lines 38 and 41, and to MetalTyrannomon in the latter. Digimon Tamers Two Tyrannomon were among the many Digimon seen through the rip in the sky during Vikaralamon's rampage. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Tyrannomon are enemies in the Black Egg's Crevasse. The Tyrannomon card, titled "Fire Breath", teaches a Digimon the Fire Breath technique. Fire Breath deals deals Data-type damage to all enemies. Digimon Data Squad According to SaberLeomon, a Tyrannomon was among the Digimon deleted by Akihiro Kurata's forces 10 years before the series. Digital Monster X-Evolution Some Tyrannomon were seen running from Omnimon. A bunch of them were seen as a part of Silphymon's rebel group. C'mon Digimon takes the form of a Death Tyrannomon using data it absorbed from a Tyrannomon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 In one of 's challenges in Star City, Zeromaru had to arm wrestle a Tyrannomon, an event that Zeromaru won. Another Tyrannomon was among the fallen Digimon destroyed by Neo Saiba. Digimon Next A boy uses his Tyrannomon against another kid and his Golemon in a Net Battle. Digimon World Tyrannomon digivolves from Agumon, Gabumon and Patamon, and can digivolve further into Megadramon, MetalGreymon or Vademon depending on its stats. Tyrannomon is found in Ancient Dino Region. You battle him and if you win he takes you to the entrance of the Ancient Speedy Region. He drops an HP Chip. After defeating Meteormon, he will join the city as works in restaurant. Digimon World 2 Tyrannomon digivolves from Elecmon, and can further digivolve to Triceramon or MasterTyrannomon depending on its DP. Digimon Digital Card Battle Tyrannomon is the second opponent of Pyramid City's Battle Arena. He uses the "Paleo-Energy" Deck. The Tyrannomon card is #16 and is a Champion level Fire-type card with 810 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Blaze Blaster": inflicts 520 damage. * "Dino Kick": inflicts 380 damage. * "Wild Buster": inflicts 150 damage, or X3 damage against Nature-type opponents. Digimon World 3 Tyrannomon can be found in Asuka Tyranno Valley. He also in card with 12/11 and belongs red S-energy. Digimon World 4 Tyrannomon is seen in two specific areas in Dry Land. Digimon World DS Tyrannomon digivolves from Goblimon, and can digivolve further into Triceramon depending on its stats. You can actually add Tyrannomon to your team relatively early in the game, as you can find a ton of them in the fourth area of the game, Sheer Valley. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Tyrannomon is #87 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Technical-class Dragon species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Earth element. Its basic stats are 168 HP, 168 MP, 112 Attack, 78 Defense, 80 Spirit, 75 Speed, and 33 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 3 and Fire Aura 3 traits. It dwells in the Task Canyon. Tyrannomon digivolves from Guilmon and can digivolve to Triceramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Tyrannomon, your Digimon must be at least level 21, with 340 Dragon experience. Tyrannomon can DNA digivolve to AeroVeedramon with Airdramon, to MetalTyrannomon with Tankmon or Mekanorimon, or to ExTyrannomon with Raremon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Tyrannomon is #65, and is a Champion-level, Balance-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Dark element. It possesses the Super Lucky and Curiosity traits, and has the special skill Dig. It dwells in the Pixel Desert. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for MasterTyrannomon. Tyrannomon digivolves from Guilmon and can digivolve into MasterTyrannomon or MameTyramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Tyrannomon, your Digimon must be at least level 16, with 75 defense and 50% friendship. It can be hatched from the Heat Striped Egg. Digimon World Championship Tyrannomon can Digivolve from Agumon by passing time, and can digivolve further to MetalGreymon with 10 battles, SkullGreymon with passing time, or MetalTyrannomon with 40 Machine AP and 8 battles. Attacks *'Fire Blast/Blaze Blast' (Fire Breath): Breathes out intense flames and burns the enemy. *'Slash Claw' (Slash Nail): Tears the opponent to ribbons with his powerful claws. *'Dino Kick': Adds strength from his back to his front and lets out a kick. *'Wild Buster': Rams into the enemy with heavy damage. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Dinosaur Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon